CinderClan
CinderClan IMG 0072.png ʻO mākou nā pōpili e noho ana i kā mākou ahi, a ala i ka lehu. We are the cats that live in our fires, and rise up from the ashes. Welcome! Welcome, to CinderClan! We got our Clan name by basing it on my mother, Cinder, and by us living by a volcano! Yeah, it is pretty scary when we have eruptions. But StarClan is here to protect us. My name is Ashstar, the leader. Please, do apply for an OC, or join our clan with your own! Have fun! About CinderClan CinderClan got its name by settling their camp near a volcano. They're stealthy, tricky, but alarmed and caring when other cats are about to get trapped from a volcano eruption. They eat birds, and fish that they catch at the ocean beside their island. Background Story As Cinderscar gradually grew sleepier and sleepier, she suddenly found herself in a hollow filled with glowing cats. StarClan had accepted her, and given her nine lives! "You will now be known as Cinderstar, and you will lead CinderClan." Spoke the wise Firestar. "Go now, and make your clan a legend." And Cinderscar- now Cinderstar- woke. CinderClan was alive! Rules #You must make a OC page a month after joining. If you have been inactive, or there was any issue in real life, this doesn't apply. #You cannot join and then leave at the same week. You must stay at least a week with us before you can leave. #Be active at least every week. #Kits are made apprentices at the age of 5 moons. #If kits go out of camp without permission, they are punished. (e.g One more moon before being a apprentice.) #Elders, kits, queens, and injured cats always eat first. #Medicine cats must go to Flaming Tree every moon to speak with StarClan. Alliances Leader: Ashstar - A gray she-cat with fiery amber eyes. 9 lives. Roleplayed by - Ninja Deputy: Seaheart - A silver she-cat with blue eyes, and one ear cut off. Roleplayed by - Texas Medicine Cat: Leafcatcher - Striped tabby with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by - Puddle Medicine Apprentice: Rubypaw - Somali cat. Roleplayed by - Oakfur Warriors: Up to 15. Apprentices: Up to 5. Queens and Kits: Seedpelt - Russian blue she-cat; expecting, but adopted Forestkit, (Roleplayed by Puddle) a orange Maine coon cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by - Ninja Shadowhawk - night black she-cat (Juniperkit (Apply for this OC in the comments), a orange-and yellow tom, Blazekit(Apply for this OC in the comments), a bright red tom, Sinderkit(Apply for this OC in the comments), a gray she-kit, and Nightkit(Apply for this OC in the comments), a smoky black she-kit). Roleplayed by - Spottedskip There can be up to 5. Elders: Fernsong - Descreption here. Apply for this OC in the comments! There can be up to 3. Roleplaying Territory Flaming Tree : CinderClan's Camp :: Leader's Den :: Medicine Den :: Warriors Den :: Apprentices Den :: Nursery :: Elders Den CinderClan's Oceanside CinderClan's Training Area CinderClan's Volcano Eruption Shelter Other Clans That Live with CinderClan YarrowClan JuniperClan If you have any questions so far, please consult this person! Forms Joining Name: Username: Rank: Age: Gender: Description: Why You Want To Join: Leaving Name: Username: Why You Want To Leave: Visiting Name: Username: Why You Want To Visit: Time of Stay: (You can only stay until 3 months) Ending Visit Name: Username: How Was Your Experience?: Will You Come Again?: Alliance You can only do an alliance if you are a leader or deputy to the Clan/Tribe. Clan/Tribe Name: Username: Why Do You Want To Ally?: Leader’s Name: Deputy’s Name: Benefits: Category:Clans Category:CinderClan